Phoenix Redfox
''is a former Revolutionary and is currently an Infamous adventurer known around the world as the '''Gun Empress', She served as a Revolutionary since the age of 4 because she followed her best-friend/crush Nova Blade when he joined Kuma. Due to her special circumstance, she too was put under constant training from the legendary Monkey D. Dragon, the vicious tyrant Bartholomew Kuma and the "Queen" of the Kamabakka Kingdom Emporio Ivankov alongside Nova Blade and Static Dyson. However, unlike the duo, she remained in the Revolutionaries under her own circumstances for a while longer. She has a Bounty of 500,000,000 because of her Work in the Revolutionary Army and her Constant Actions against the World Government and Marines Appearance Phoenix is a tall, slender yet athletic woman. She has long, wavy, flowing brown hair, almost reaching down to her waist, the shade of which varies from time to time, having been initially portrayed as bright brown, then black, and ultimately plain brown, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her ample chest, and whose most distinctive trait is a short, diagonal scar in between her upper eyes. She has large brown eyes, with long eyelashes. She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which become more and more defined in later stages of the series. Phoenix's fingernails, while usually portrayed as normal-sized and plain, are sometimes kept long and adorned by nail polish of different colors, among which are blue and crimson. According to Static Dyson Her (presumed) measurements are Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). Phoenix's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty. Her standard outfit consists of a light brown camouflage patterned bikini top, a pair of short thigh black Shorts, with three interconnecting belts and Long black boots and gloves a distinctive black short leather bomber jacket with fur trim on the collar. Around the time she was in the Revolutionary Army, She always worn some variation of a sleeveless shirt that exposes some part of her midriff with a miniskirt and white teardrop earrings. At the Start of her journey, Phoenix wears a white tank top and black mini-skirt with a belt and suspenders. She dons red and black gloves that extend to her elbows with red boots, and a metal elbow guard on her left elbow. She also wears a cowgirl outfit with a short leather skirt and vest, a white shirt, cowboy boots and hat. During the Skyline War she wears a white shirt under a black zip-up vest with black shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels. She also wears a pink ribbon around her left arm in remembrance of her mother, and a ruby ring on her right hand. Her gloves are black and shorter than in Revolutionary, covering only her hands. As a teenager Phoenix hair Cropped slightly shorter, resembling Novas's hairstyle, with a red braid that stretches down to her ankles, Phoenix is seen wearing an ensemble similar to but widely varied from those worn by her mother: a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress; black boots; a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash of material that wraps around her neck and over her chest; a yellow patterned Obi with a Chōchō musubi knot and a decorative Obidome to clinch the cords. Two separate, kimono-like sleeves hanging from her upper arms complete the white and blue ensemble. After the two year timeskip, Phoenix's hair has grown longer, down to her lower back and is pulled back, revealing more of her forehead and ears. Her outfit after the timeskip is slightly Similar to her Original outfit but instead of a camouflage bikini top she wears a short white V-neck shirt that is opened showing off her Impressive Bust and shows off her Mid-section. Short black Shorts with fur lining on the back and two long straps falling down to her mid-thigh, Black Thigh length boots and black gloves. After the Timeskip it is revealed that Her 3 measurements are B99-W59-H89 (38"-23"-36"), making her breasts an I-cup in Japan. Gallery References External Links Site Navigation Category:Adventurer Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Female Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Revolutionary Category:West Blue Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Demon Category:Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk Category:AZER3L Category:1NF3RNO Category:Swordsmen